


Legacies

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Pokemon AU, naming Pokemon after dead relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: This was more than a new journey for them. This was a chance to set things right that had once gone wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Oh, fair finger of fate! You have decreed that this lovely little bird and I would be partners in this new adventure!" Ophelia reached out to gently stroke Rowlet's soft feathers. "And my companion seems quite charmed by _her_ little friend." Actually, "charmed" was an understatement. Soleil was completely over the moon with the kitten, cuddling and petting him and saying all manner of cutesy inane things.

She always did have a soft spot for cats.

"Now you be a good little baby and don't chase after Ophelia's birdie, okay?" Ophelia smirked as Rowlet flew upwards to perch on her head.

"I'm sure she can defend herself! She is the partner of the chosen heroine, there is nothing she fears!" Plus, Litten didn't seem too interested in the bird, she was too busy pawing at Soleil's hair.

"We should name them," Soleil said, scratching the top of the cat's head. "I think I'll name mine Basilio, after a strong, brave man my father once knew." Her face grew serious as she held her companion closer. "He fell fighting a man who tried to destroy the world just to make it beautiful again." Ophelia nodded.

"And I'll name my bird Emmeryn," she said quietly. "After a brave, peaceful woman who gave her life to protect her only remaining family from that same man."

They still knew so little of their fathers' pasts before coming to Alola, only that they'd left behind a world torn apart by fighting. The fate of that world still remained unknown, and she knew it weighed heavily upon their souls knowing that should they choose to return they'd be returning to nothing.

A man Laslow had referred to as "Grandpa" despite not being his blood relation. A woman Ophelia would call great-aunt if she'd ever gotten to meet her. Countless other names, people close to them who'd lost their lives against the enemy, in the second coming of a great war from thousands of years ago.

_Their mothers sent them here to protect them, and now they're sending us out into the world to take down an evil just as great as the one they knew, perhaps even greater._

This wasn't just an adventure. Despite the excitement of her first Pokemon and the chance to see the world, something greater was at stake and they both knew it. For a moment, Ophelia wondered if she and Soleil were truly equal to the task.

But as Soleil's gaze caught hers, Ophelia smiled, resting her hand atop hers. _We're not alone. Soleil and I have each other and our Pokemon...we may just be starting out, but we can do this._

Basilio and Emmeryn obediently went into their Pokeballs, and Soleil squeezed Ophelia's hand.

"We _will_ take down the Aether Foundation before they can set those beasts on the world. We'll protect Alola and everywhere else," she said. "Our fathers are counting on us!"

Ophelia nodded.

"The chosen heroines and their brave partners will not let darkness swallow these lands! Our destiny awaits!"


End file.
